Of Saints and Sinners
by Dante's Daughter
Summary: A priest, a stripper, a druggie. Childhood friends, vicious rivals, secret lovers? Who is the Saint? Who is the sinner? Things aren't always what they seem.
1. Father

**Father**

The streetcars sped by spraying puddles of gritty water onto the sidewalks as pedestrians dodged with umbrellas and obscenities. The shopkeepers watching with jaded eyes at the drips and downspouts as children soaked themselves in their galoshes and rain coats while paperboys protected their trade beneath stoops and overhands still shouting the headlines to passers by. Beneath a red umbrella a woman in a deep purple trench coat was making her weekly trip to St Mary's on Broadway and 14th ignoring the leering comments as the area was better know for it's hookers than it's salvation. Listening to her heels clicking on the cement she often wondered why she had never bothered to buy a car, or take a cab.

Gliding smoothly up the steps she shook her umbrella and opened the large chapel door, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. It was always quiet on Thursdays as mostly devout elderly congregates were their praying for whatever problems they had. The occasional bum needing a place to sleep could be seen dozing softly in a back pew among the bibles and mauve upholstery in much need of mending. St. Mary's it would seem was the last point of light in the city.

Stepping into the confessional, she waited, flipping open her compact to touch up her powder and coral lipstick. Hearing the priest enter she crossed herself and bowed her head. "Forgive me father for I have sinned. It's been six days since my last confession."

"Yes my child." Replied the priest calmly.

"Jin, I know it's you just stop being a priest this once. I need to speak to you."

"Fuu." The priest sighed. "I've told you call me when you need to speak personally. Do not draw me into confessional booths, this is a house of God."

"Jin," She faced the screen between them trying to see. She could catch just a glint of his glasses through the film. "Please it's important."

"My office, ten minutes." He said sourly.

"Thank you father."

"Shut it."

She waited, listening to Jin leave the booth before exiting herself. She walked back to the clergy offices, having memorized the way when Jin first began his life serving God. She'd never imagined when they were in high school that Jin would go into religious studies, much less become a priest. Either way, if there was going to be a priest in Saravelle she was glad it was Jin.

Opening the door to his office she smiled seeing Jin in his black suite with a clerical collar around his neck. Somehow it suited him. "Hi."

"Don't hi me. Come here." He opened his arms to embrace her in a warm hug. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in days."

"I told you Jin." She said sitting on the small couch and shedding her coat. "I've been sinning." She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a deep ocean blue button top. A hint of lace from the camisole underneath it peeked through the neckline. She looked polished save for her black pumps that were scuffed just above the toe.

"New job?" He asked.

"What makes you say that?" She retorted digging through her purse again.

"You look like a secretary."

She smiled and laughed a little as she took the sticks that held her hair out. "Thanks, but no, just a new shtick. The boss wants to try and attract a more classy clientele."

"Classy? In Saravelle."

"Yeah that's what I said." Fuu glanced at her feet in contemplation. She always hated talking about her work with Jin. It made her feel… "I get to dance to 'Hot For Teacher' ya know?"

"Mmm, Van Halen right?"

"Yeah." She sighed and bit her lip. "I hate this town."

"I know." He said sitting next to her. "I hate that you have to degrade yourself just to get by. Can't you find something better? I breaks my heart to see you this way."

"I'm trying." Fuu said fidgeting with her hair. "Most of the places in town wont offer half of what I make there. Sometimes the wage is good, but too few hours. Or lots a hours for next to nothing. At least you don't have to worry, you've got the best boss of all."

"Hmm? You mean Father McDaniel? He's a weathered old son of a bitch but I guess he…"

"No!" She laughed. "I mean God."

"It's not all sunshine and rainbows Fuu. Priests breathe the same air as everyone else in this town." Jin stood and walked to the window watching as the rain was starting to die. "It's getting dark out there, do you need an escort?"

"No, Azure is close by I'll be all right." Standing she moved to stand by him. "Jin, I really wish you weren't a priest."

"I know, but if I wasn't would you still care for me as much as you do?"

Meekly smiling she looked at him. He always made her feel like life could get better some day. "So, five hail Mary's and call you later?"

"Sure." He kissed her forehead chastely and walked her to the door. "Take care of yourself Fuu, keep trying. You'll find something better than dancing at Azure."

"I hope so."

Closing the door behind her she wrapped her coat around her body. Luckily enough she worked the early shift. That got her home by midnight most of the time. Elderly women smiled at her as she walked through the inner sanctum, she wondered if they would smile still if they knew what she was. The rosary around her neck burned as though it's image would be blazoned on her skin. She felt like a lie. She couldn't even tell if she truly hated the dancing. Having sleazy men stare at her and stuff bills into her underwear. Their slimy dirty hands on her skin as they handed her money. The foul things they said when she explained that all she would do is strip and nothing more. The drugs the others did, the beer that always got spilled and the smell of the club similar to formaldehyde.

Shaking her head furiously she stopped and opened the door. The rain had ceased and all that was left was the after rain smell. The scent of exhaust and wet garbage, nothing like the smell of rain in the country. She'd smelled it once, when her father was around and he'd take her mother and her on trips to the farmlands. Back when she and her mother didn't live in a cramped inner city apartment. When Fuu hardly had time for school because of working at the diner with her mother. Back when going to church was fun and felt good. Now just walking past St. Mary's she felt horrible. Even being close to Jin was hardly a comfort. On the surface it was, but after leaving his presence she always felt like scum.

"Tomorrow." She said determined. "Tomorrow I'm quitting and getting a better job."

Looking up at the neon sign that read her fate she turned noting that you could still see the church from there. Did the patrons see it as they exited? Better yet, did they care? A man to her left was leaning on the wall. His red jacket tattered and his face cracked and bleeding. He'd either been mugged or gotten into a fight.

Kneeling next to him she pushed his ragged hair out of his eyes. "You all right?"

Pulling away gruffly he slapped her hand away. "The day…" He stood up wobbling on drunken legs. "I need help from a whore, is the day I die."

"I'm not a whore." She said defiantly. "And you're obviously okay so…" She paused as the man doubled over in pain vomiting on the side walk. "Sir, oh God, oh God." The vomit was dark, almost black. She'd never seen anything quite like it. It was as though he was puking up pure evil. "Oh God."

"Stop!" He yelled steadying himself again. "Stop saying that. Oh God. It's ridiculous."

"It's…not you're injured." She said reaching to him again.

"Stop it, I'm fii….." He started vomiting again. Hacking on the pavement he seemed to be straining just to stand.

"Stay here I'll be right back." Fuu ran into the club and headed straight to Vince, maybe she could convince him to let her have the night off. "Vince!" She called waving her hands at him. "Vince!"

"Hey, Fuu." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her into a small squeeze. "How are you dear, you look a bit flushed. You're not sick are ya?"

"No Vince I'm not. I need to ask you a favor though."

"A favor." He asked lighting his cigar. "What kind a favor?"

"Well," She ran her hands behind her head. "My…mother is sick and she needs me to take care of some things and…"

"Ah Fuu." Vince plopped into a chair. "You want the night off?"

"Kinda…please."

"I can cover." Phaedra said walking in. "I over heard you talking. I was just going to drop off Lindsay but I can come in early." Her Indian eyes sparkled under the lights as she smiled. Extra money was a good enough incentive to work.

"Thank you Phaedra." Fuu said hugging her.

"No problem sweetie, you work hard here, I got it, besides you got two days off after tonight, what's one more day?"

"All right." Vince said sighing. "Go on before I change my mind."

Fuu kissed him on the cheek and ran to the door. "Vinny you're a prince."

Outside the man in the red coat was leaning his forehead on the cold cement sighing contentedly. His skin was tanned and his hair messy with mats and stomach acid remnants. Fuu, trying to ignore the smell gently grabbed his forearm as she guided him down the street with her. He protested with grumbles and timid jerks, but soon gave up and followed as best as he could.

"I know somewhere you can go." She said softly.

"Huh? Whaddya mean go. I wer goin al...ready when ya strtd bugign me." He slurred as the saliva trailed down his chin. "Whats yer deal anyway?"

"What's your name?"

"Mugen...huiokfnd"

"Well Mugen...whatever you just said, I'm Fuu. Nice to meet you."


	2. In His Name

**In His Name**

"You shouldn't have brought him here." Jin poured two cups of tea, his glasses fogging from the steam as he watched the liquid swirl in the mugs.

"I didn't have a choice." Fuu took her cup and sipped delicately. "He was hurt, you should have seen it. The…blood and he was puking right on the side walk." Her eyes lowered as she fingered the rosary around her neck. "It was black."

The priest watched her somber expression as she looked back at the sleeping man on the couch. He new this side of her all too well. She'd always had a need to help and comfort, it often lead to her own misfortune as the people she helped were often of ill intent. Her kindness was frquently taken advantage of. It was a trait most people had these days, even good and honest people it seemed would be swayed to deceitful ways in light of help. He worried that this would be another travesty. "Fuu you don't know this man, he could be a murderer."

She looked back to him with those tea colored eyes. Her expression full of shock and disappointment she sighed. "I thought you of all people would be willing to help. You're the only person in the city I can always rely on Jin." Her hand rested gently on his. A tactic she used often to gambit more tips from clientele. A simple gesture of tenderness and vulnerability that proved usually effective regardless of the circumstances. "Please Jin. Help me with this one thing."

He ignored the feeling of her warm soft hands upon his and looked away from her discerning eyes. At times, he too wished he were not a priest. "If you promise me, you'll not get hurt and not get involved. I couldn't bear to watch another man take liberties with your heart for his own personal gain."

"I wont, I just want to help. If we can reach just one in every few people we try to help that's enough for me." She leaned over the table and kissed his cheek. "Sorry if that's against priestly code, but I had to."

"I think God will forgive me."

The man had been sleeping, though disturbingly, for about four hours. He often called out to people, always threatening them. The worst of his cuts had been bandaged as good as possible with his random thrashing, but there was no way to honestly determine the reason for the black vomit. Jin suspected narcotics, but was unwilling to surrender that opinion to Fuu, who was convinced he was merely a victim of some rouge or swindler. The marks on the underside of his forearms, of course, told a different story.

"Fuu," Jin said calmly taking his seat again. "Perhaps you should go home and get some sleep."

Her eyes fluttered in disbelief as she looked to the man on the couch. "But what about Mugen?"

"Mugen? Is that his name?"

"I think so." She said getting up and moving toward the couch where he lay. "He said it before he passed out I didn't catch the last name though."

"I see." Jin watched her. She knelt and brushed some hair away from his eyes with her hand. He stayed still, seeming to calm under her touch. He wasn't sure, but Jin thought he heard her whisper some comforting assurance of safety. "Do me a favor Fuu." He said standing and stretching a bit. "Go home and get some sleep."

"I don't want to leave him. I mean he's my responsibility and all." She said softly as she stood slowly. "He's not, well you shouldn't have to…"

"Fuu," Jin said grabbing her shoulders lightly. "Go home and sleep. You're of no use to him right now. He'll probably sleep long into the night."

She sighed and turned to face him, not bothering to remove his hands from her shoulders. "I know, but I'm worried. I could stay here."

For a moment he considered it. "You can come back tomorrow, rest assured I will take care of whatever situation arises." Her eyes held his gaze. She still had that hopeful look after all that had happened in her life. This girl who had grown into a woman had kept what most everyone in this damnable city had lost. Hope. "Fuu," Jin stopped and pulled away as he realized his hands were moving down her arms to hold her hands. Closing his eyes he sighed. "Go home, get some sleep, shower, eat and come back in the morning."

"In that order." She said brushing her hand subconsciously on his.

"Yes," He balled his hand into a fist to resist grasping hers. "In that order."

"As you wish." She giggled in mirth. "Remember that, from Princess Bride?"

"Of course, it's your favorite." Jin smiled turning to face her again. "How could I forget?"

"You wouldn't." She said softly. "I know. Watch him for me?"

"As you wish."

Fuu gathered her coat and purse. She had every intention of walking, but Jin insisted she call a cab at such a late hour. After being sure she was safely in the streetcar he returned locking the door to his vicarage soundly. Mugen, as he was called, stirred on the couch a little. Jin was certain he wasn't cold. He had a couple blankets and the heater was on. It was most likely from dreams, or drugs. He still couldn't decide what he thought of the weathered man. He couldn't have been older than Jin, But not younger than Fuu, mid twenties either way. Though from the unkempt appearance and tanned skin it was hard to tell.

Moving to a window, Jin unlatched the lock and leaned on the sill. Reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket he produced a box of cigarettes. Tapping one out he lit it with a nearby candle and gently blew the smoke outside. "Forgive me father for I have sinned. It has been years since I'd admit to my own crimes and atrocities. I'd like to think I can handle myself, but…" He trailed off listening to the soft wind passing through the trees. He'd not been the preferred man to take over the congregation. Father McDaniel had others he'd rather have take his place. Sadly the old man was ousted and Jin became the new priest. "Perhaps I should call him." Jin said taking another drag. Ian McDaniel was a good man. In truth Jin did not feel he could ever be what Father McDaniel was. He could lift a congregation higher than anyone with just his smile and comforting touch. He knew everyone's name and had a sense of humor derived from perfect timing and impeccable wit. He was a kind old man with years of service against Satan's first line troops. "I'm never going to be that good, how can I? I'm still tempted by the flesh of a woman. True I've never acted on these thoughts and catch myself before I get carried away." He paused laughing at his own foolishness. He was becoming more and more like his birth father every day. Following a righteous path full of sacrifice and leaving a good woman behind. "God what is your servant to do?"

Mugen, stirred groaning deeply before changing his sleeping position. His face twisted in agony for a moment and then fell back to it's peaceful expression. He did not appear to be awake, although Jin watched him for some time in the dim lighting of the night. The last thing he wanted was a complete stranger eavesdropping on his musings.

"You must be tired." He said to Mugen as he turned back to the window. "Why did she help you? What about you caught her attention?" Mugen remained silent as Jin doused his cigarette and lobbed it outside. "I would offer you a smoke, but you seem quite content with sleeping." He shut the window and moved to turn out the few lights and blow out the candles. Retiring to his bedroom he didn't bother to turn on any more lights. He was intending to sleep now any way. He needed to leave behind his thoughts of Fuu and his choice to enter the priesthood. "I have to get through this." He said to himself sitting on the edge of the bed. Grasping his clerical collar tightly he pulled it away looking at the white strip in his hand. "I am not fit to wear this. Poor sweet Fuu, you probably thought you were the cause of my self loathing." He set the collar on the dresser setting his suit jacket on the back of a chair. Without bothering to unbutton the shirt, she pulled it off over his head letting it fall into a crumpled pile on the floor.

Standing he slid out of his shoes and glanced to the mirror. In the moonlight the marks on his skin seemed to glow. A mass of black and crimson they marred his pale body. Raising one hand he removed the tie that held back his dark hair letting it fall over his shoulders. For a moment he remembered his father.

_His mother hugged him as he stood by the mirror. "Yuki not now."_

_"Dorian please...can't I even touch you?"_

_"I am a man of God Yuki. Try to understand."_

_"What? Was our love so horrible that God will condemn you to hell?"_

_"I don't know. I'm afraid of leaving you. I am his servant and bound to his will. As a priest I cannot marry, but in accordance with his word we should have long before..."_

_"Before your son."_

_"Yes." He paused looking down the hall. Jin knew his father could see him, "I can only hop he learns from my mistakes."_

"His mistakes." The bronze cross rested cold on his chest as he studied the marred flesh. Swirling black tattoos of ancient text mostly Latin and some in Aramaic. Old symbols of ethereal battle and hellish deception stained him. Intricate and beautifully ornamented they were reminders of what had to be accomplished and what had happened before. He frowned seeing the most recent one it was a brand on his back that he did not comprehend. There were burn scars on his skin that he knew all to well as he could often recall the exact moment the wound was inflicted. But this one was not a wound, not an accidental marring. It was an emblem, a character in some language he did not know. Her remembered it well from the man in the alley two years ago. He was still in training then, yet he called him by the name father.

_"Father Hayashi."_

Jin shook his head. "My dad is Father Hayashi...I don't know what I am." Picking up his shirt to hang it in the closet he sighed. In the back he caught a glimpse of something. Smiling he reached into the back corner pulling out a lovely sword, his father's katana. He drew the blade out not more than an inch to hear the metal sing. It had experienced countless victories not only from Jin's father, but also from Jin himself. Thousands of Satan's finest left to ashes in it's wake. "Not tonight my friend." He said placing it back into the closet where it stayed. " Tonight we have to stay in. There is someone we need to keep watch over."

Shutting the closet door he took of his pants leaving them on the floor. "Your son is more like you every day, in appearance and in spirit. I have learned nothin." Tugging back the sheets he climbed into bed. It felt strange getting to bed at a decent hour…well earlier than usual at least. Staring at the ceiling he toyed with the albatross around his neck sighing. "God, if you can hear me, please understand that I'm only doing what I truly believe is right. I will outlast my father, as my mother never thought I could. Do not condemn your son for his strong beliefs, but understand that someone must bear the burden." He closed his eyes as a tear slipped down the side of his face. "And I willingly accept."


	3. Cold Cuts

**Cold Cuts**

The echoed ringing in his head made him bury himself under the pillow. Tones high and low and everything in between almost shook him as he pulled the blankets tighter. Even worse was the light streaming in pin pointed beams right to his corneas. Grumbling low he raked his fingers through his hair pulling on the unruly strands as he bit into the thick fabric of the cushions below him. His teeth still clamped onto the rouch material he opened his eyes. The light and sound muffled by his pillow he realized something was wrong. He last remembered the wall, and the stench of downtown. Here smelled clean and fresh. The lingering effects of myrrh mixing with the robust aroma of fresh coffee hung in this air.

Releasing his hold on the cushion cover he pulled his head slowly from under the covers. The realization of his surroundings having woken him up a bit, the light did not seem so bright. Listening he noted the droning bells had become voices. One was high and soft the other deep and brooding. Blinking he glanced around at the room he was in. The modest furnishings coupled with simple decoration made him feel like he was in a magazine ad. Although the open windows gave way to the city outside, a garden bright with winter blossoms offered appeal to less depressing things. Trying to sit up he felt his head sloshing and groaned in annoyance. Possibly louder than he'd meant to, as the voices stopped chattering and soon footsteps began approaching.

A man in black with long dark hair and glasses crouched speaking softly. Asking questions. He didn't comprehend what he was saying so he guessed taking a breath he responded. "Mugen, My name is Mugen. Where the fuck am I?"

"Shh, It's all right." The man said with laughter in his tones. "You're at my home, you slept here and be assured we mean you no harm."

The calm and gentle demeanor set Mugen to suspicion as his eyes drifted to the buxom young woman at his side. Her hair hung loose tucked behind one ear. It was a deep chestnut color with eyes complementary like orange honey. She watched him smiling, but concern in her eyes. "Hi." She said sitting on the arm of the couch. "I'm Fuu, I'm the one who brought you here."

"You." Mugen's eyes narrowed as he tried to stand succeeding only in falling back to the couch from the sudden headache.

"Please don't try to stand. You were in terrible shape when she arrived last night." The man stood and moved to light a candle nearby. It was then that Mugen noticed the stiff white cloth around the man's neck.

"A priest?" He said holding his head gingerly. "You're a fucking priest?"

Smiling he waved the match out and faced him. "Father Hayashi, of St. Mary's." He said leaning against a nearby wall. "Or you may refer to me as Jin if you prefer."

Mugen gritted his teeth and shot a deadly look to the woman on the couch arm. "You." He ground at her pointing indignantly. "You brought me to a priest. What were you trying to do huh? Save me? Save your time sister okay. What are you some kind of undercover nun?"

She stood gasping at the harsh accusation. "I'm not trying to do anything but help you." She said sadness hanging in her words as she fumbled nervously with the hem of her zippered jacket. "I wanted to help."

"I don't need help."

"You did last night." She said backing away. "I wouldn't have helped if it hadn't been bad. I'm sorry." She said the last sentence quietly almost a breath as she slipped through a door way and was gone.

Jin sighed and retied his hair. "You were beaten, you stank…stink. And to top it all off you were puking black." He moved closer and steadied Mugen as he rose to his feet. "You could have frozen to death in the state you were in. She did you a favor."

"She'd better not expect a pay back." He stated gruffly. "I don't like people gettin involved with shit that doesn't concern them." Wobbling a bit he straightened his clothes and zipped his jacket. "It's cold in here."

"The thermostat is set at seventy. You've just got the shakes." Jin said moving away.

Mugen sneered and scoffed. "And what would you know about that _father."_

Grasping Mugen's arm swiftly Jim pushed up the sleeve on the red jacket and glanced at the obvious track marks. "I know a lot." Jin's eyes narrowed behind the glass frames, a hint of spite gleaming in the dark brown irises.

Pulling his hand away Mugen blinked. "Hey how'd you…" He followed Jin into the apparent kitchen where Fuu was sipping coffee at the table. "How did you do that?"

"What?" Jin said producing two mugs from a cupboard. "Do you take cream or sugar Mugen?"

"What? Um…sugar, no cream." He said standing defiantly by Jin. "How did you do that? Grab my arm all fast like that?"

"Practice." He said handing Mugen a cup. "Please sit, if you would like any food there's some left still on the stove."

"Food?"

"Yes." Jin said smiling as he took a seat to Fuu's left. "Courtesy of the lady." Fuu blushed and stood to refill her cup.

"Sure, uh." He was going to stand, but Fuu waved her hand and muttered an 'I'll get it.' Mugen shook his head and returned to Jin. "Really how?"

"Patience." The stoic priest said.

Mugen groaned and leaned back in the chair. A plate of sausages, eggs and toats sat before him as Fuu returned to her seat. HE eyed her doubtfully before prodding at the food with a fork. "What's the deal then?" He said taking a bite. "If you're not gonna tell me anything at least explain the niceties."

"There is not explanation." Fuu said softly. "We're just helping."

"It's an act of selfless goodwill." Jin said. "Some people in this city still have their wits about them enough to be genuinely kind to others. Not all of us are looking to wrong you."

"Wrong me?" Mugen said gulping his coffee quickly. "Look man, nobody fucks with me. And if anyone did it sure as hell wouldn't be a priest and a little girl."

"I'm not a little girl." Fuu said shooting an angry glare at Mugen. "I'm twenty two years old and I expect to be treated as such."

"Whatever. So you wanna tell me about ninja priest here?"

"He's not a ninja." Fuu said calmly sighing.

"So explain the kung fu grip."

"I wasn't born a priest Mugen." Jin said shaking his head. "Were you born a heroin addict?"

"Might have been. You'd hafta ask mom what she was on to stay with my old man as long as she did." He turned facing the window a far away look in his eyes as he frowned. "Crazy bitch."

"What?" Fuu said her brow furrowed slightly.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Mugen yelled standing suddenly. "Whatever I'm outta here." He started to the door his gait still staggered as he leaned on the walls for support. His hand on the door knob he stopped feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Mugen." She said looking up at him with a soft expression.

"Eyes." He whispered before jerking his shoulder away. "What?"

"Please, rest a little as the day goes and be sure to drink more water. The alcohol will only trick you to believe you're warm." She clasped her hands in front of her as though praying. "Just please be careful. I'd hate to think last night was all in vain."

Her skin was pale like snow set off by her dark hair hinted with red. In her eyes there was a peace he could see even from the depths of his eroded soul. She cared. For whatever reason she had she cared if he lived or died. She gave a damn. Even when he'd yelled, and made her feel wrong for having helped him, she cared. Her hand touched his arm as she still spoke. Her voice lost as Mugen watched her lips forming the words he couldn't hear as her slender fingers pushed the sleeve away and she tenderly touched the traces of abuse to his veins. He couldn't hear her, but he could feel her as her eyes formed tears that she refused to let fall. Smiling up at him she covered his bruised arm with her palm and whispered more words of assurance and well wished for his safety. He didn't have to hear her.

Blinking he wavered and felt his knees giving way. Her expression changed as she grabbed his waist trying to steady him. Slowly going with him as he slumped to the floor. Holding him to her she stroked his brow and yelled for something. Possibly Jin. Her arms wrapped around him as she whispered to him. Things he couldn't hear, but he could perfectly understand. Without a second thought he raised his arm resting it on her hip as he nestled his head onto her chest. Closing his eyes he felt his breathing slow as his body relaxed.

In the end as he slipped away into unconsciousness he wondered if it had been too much. A woman he barely knew wished him safe. Wanted him well and warm. It was too much to comprehend and had sent him into a shock. "Or maybe…" He thought as he blacked out and lost the feeling of her touch. "It was the drugs."


	4. Fathers and Sons

**Fathers and Sons**

The streetlamps were fading in and out as the wind whipped past. Their amber hues barely making a difference on the dismal avenue as the bums and whores walked past. Trash can fires heating small alleys as the last bits of edible food were salvaged from the garbage and fought over. Even a clerical collar could not protect a man in this quarter, the bordello girls calling and flaunting their bodies at him, pouting as he only waved them off in disinterest. Jin was not the type to give in to temptation; at least he liked to think so.

At the corner of Perdition and 17th he stood facing the window of the Brass Horse. One of the many bars in town that had gone sour with the city's own sordid manner and served as a breeding ground for illegalities and local hot spot for miscreants. Stepping past the chipping wood frame and into the dim lighting, he walked past the mumbling regulars and jaded waitresses to a corner where a man with short gray hair and jasper eyes sat calmly sipping his whiskey. His face shaven, but showing hints of stubble once handsome now merely aging at the tender age of sixty-two. Muscles struggling to keep fit beneath leathery skin, in his heyday he was a strong limber man.

Pulling out a chair at his table, Jin sat and took of his glasses rubbing away the marks on the lenses a smile, though slight snuck onto his lips. "Evening Julian."

"You're late." Came the gruff response as the man looked up at him. "Did you forget? Chicken out maybe?"

"I'm here aren't I, that's what you asked and I did agree."

"Like you couldn't. Drink?"

"No Julian not tonight."

He leaned back in his chair a gloved hand waving for another shot. "Just some for sipping not for drunken debauchery."

"I'm not in the mood Julian." Jin insisted placing his glasses back on his nose. "Did you come here to drink and bond with me or is there something I need to know?"

Handing the woman with the serving tray money as he took his drink he sighed. "Jin you have aged for a young man. I swear you could pass for older than me sometimes."

"Except for the gray hair and wrinkles."

"Insolent."

"Elderly."

Julian paused smiling at the quip. Jin had always been like a son to him. Ever since Dorian's demise he'd been the closest thing to a father the boy ever had. Furrowing his brow as he shot down the drink he forced out a name. "Lemier."

"What?"

"He's out again. Something planned, all I know is he's mobilizing a lot of people and doing it carefully. Coming in right under the radar. I thought it wouldn't be an issue, but it appears time's been much kinder to him than I." He called for another couple whiskeys setting one in front of Jin.

"Demon?"

"Perhaps, either that or he's got the fountain of youth hidden in his basement."

"I suppose I'm to take care of this?"

"You have to Jin." Julian said cracking his neck and glancing at the door. "I'm risking a lot just contacting you again you know. Don't make this last ditch effort in vain."

"Julian, I'm not my father." Jin said eyeing the whisky with contempt. "As long as there are others…"

"There are none."

Jin stirred following Julian's eyes as he swept them over the room again. "What do you mean, Father Alaster, Father Will, Father Marco…"

"Gone." Julian said a bit more forceful than intended. "Forgive my curtness, but there is only you and I in this game. The rest are gone. Killed like nothing I've ever seen. Pinned to walls and eviscerated with their own swords. Their crosses, rosaries, bibles burned to ash and painted on their flesh. Jin," He leaned forward grasping the young priest's hands. "There is only you. I am far too old to keep fighting."

His brow lowered Jin felt eyes upon them watching. Julian seemed more nervous than usual his downed glasses of ferment lined up five to count. He never drank like that, and the untouched glass between them somehow found itself wrapped in Jin's fingers as the burning liquid seared down his throat. "We need to go." Jin choked.

"You, they'll suspect if we both go."

"You'll be in touch?"

"As long as I can."

At the door Jin looked back as Julian nodded for him to go. His brusque voice called for another shot while the underlying tones said, 'get the hell out you young punk.' Abiding his elder's warning Jin left a smooth pace as he headed back to his home. Saying his prayers as he left he only hoped that Julian would contact him again.

"Where is he?" Fuu paced the floor talking to the still passed out Mugen. He offered no reply as he had for the past day. She prayed nightly for him to wake, she had to return to work tomorrow evening. She feared leaving him with Jin would only result in him leaving. "Better yet when are you waking up?"

Muttering something incoherent Mugen shifted on the couch and jabbed his fisted hand into the pillow. He's been doing nothing but thrashing about since that day he tried to go. Concerned, Fuu had been giving him water whenever it looked as though he were more awake. Although he only spoke in riddles and his eyes didn't distinguish anyone. He seemed to be speaking to dreams or hallucinations and not to her or Jin. Now was one of those times. Mumbling words and phrases he opened his eyes from time to time looking past her to something else.

Kneeling beside him she soothed his brow with her hands, "Please Mugen. You gotta wake up." Her soft voice ignored as his glassy look drifted and his eyelids shut. "Stubborn." She cast her eyes over to his jacket on the floor. They'd placed whatever was in his pockets in a pile atop it. The thing that caught her attention was the wallet. "Well," She said picking up the tri-folded leather. "If you can't talk to me I'll find out about you on my own."

Fuu opened the wallet seeing the usual ID card. Turning it to read properly she smiled. "Mugen Raffaello Fanelli. Italian just as I thought." She flipped through the panels finding various worn slips of paper with numbers and addresses, some of them with lipstick prints and a first name. "Figures." She said looking in the money flap. "Empty. Probably spent it all on drugs and whores." She smiled resting on her knees. "What's a handsome guy like you need to buy women for? Weird-o. Hmm? What's this?" Her slim fingers pulled a tattered picture from the lining. A small boy sat on a stoop with a woman and a man. The woman was smiling sweetly her honey blonde hair hanging loosely just past her shoulders. The man wasn't looking at the camera. Instead, he was taking a drink of his beer and gazing off to the side. What caught her eye most was the striking resemblance between the boy the man and the sleeping Mugen on the couch. "I wonder…" She whispered as she glanced at Mugen again. "His father."

A hand suddenly ripped the wallet away from her making her jump with fright. Standing before her was the "passed out" man staring at her as though she'd just killed his brother. Gripping her shirt by the collar he jerked her up. "What the fuck do you think you were doing?" He shook her holding her off the ground so only her tiptoes touched. "Hmm? What huh? Snooping for extra cash?"

"N-n-n-no. I-I was just…" He dropped her watching as she lost her balance landing like a rag doll on the floor.

"Shut up!" He leaned against the wall balancing himself and gritting his teeth in frustration.

"I'm sorry, I was only curious. I wasn't going to take anything." She said standing and backing up. She searched the room while Mugen had his back turned. He seemed to be collecting his thoughts. Silently she cursed Jin for not having any weapons.

"Bull shit." He spat turning. "You come off all righteous and good, but you're just two bit cheat. Some kind of dog and pony show you and that priest."

"No! It's not like that. Jin is…is my friend."

Smirking he staggered toward her. "Friend eh? Tell me Fuu, what kind of friend?"

She backed her way behind a chair trying to keep distance between herself and the obviously disturbed man in front of her. "Best friends. We've known each other for years. Grew up in the same neighborhood."

Mugen lazily tossed the chair aside and lunged pinning Fuu to the wood paneling. "Well then you must be quite accustomed to each other. You know, close. Real close."

The look in his eyes frightened her. She'd seen it a thousand times on men at the club. She couldn't outrun him, but maybe she could outsmart him. After all he was recovering from whatever had poisoned his veins and she was afraid enough to do whatever she had to. "Mugen please not here." She said coyly turning her head as she tried to control her temper. She hoped he'd follow along till she could think of a way to stop him..

He smiled and backed up a bit. "I knew you were a whore. So where do you wanna go then?"

She sighed inwardly. He had taken the bait. "Jin's room. He'll be gone a while and besides there's a bed there." Ducking under his arm she walked to Jin's room turning to look over her shoulder she smiled when Mugen started to follow. "Okay Fuu now just like at Azure. Just get him to play along…then what?" She thought. Leaning in the doorframe she tugged at the bottom of her shirt pulling it up over her head. Shaking her hair loose she beckoned Mugen with her finger and stepped through the door. "I know he's got something in here." She thought as she felt Mugen behind her, his calloused hands running up her arms his lips on her neck. Opening her eyes she caught a glint of metal, in the corner of the dark closet. "Oh, please be a knife, a sword a base ball bat anything." She thought. Turning to face Mugen she backed up to the wall by the closet pulling him with her. Mustering all the courage she had, she kissed him. Deeply as passionately as though her very life depended on it, since at the time it did. Reaching behind her she fished her hand around while the other held Mugen to her lips her fingers tangling in the messy locks of his hair. Finally her hand wrapped around whatever it was she saw glinting in the dark. Whispering a prayer for forgiveness she swung the object at her assaulter.

Shaking she felt his body fall back a thump heard as he hit the floor. Breathing heavily she looked to her hand shaking as she realized a sword was what she had grabbed. It's polished blade shining in the dim light strange markings adorned the blade as well as a strange script. She suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to drop it. The clang drew her attention to the sheath sitting idly on the floor. Eyes growing wide as she knew she'd hit him with it sans scabbard. The slight trickle of red made her lip quiver as she slunk to his side. Gathering him into her arms she gripped the rosary around her neck and prayed. She'd only wanted to defend herself. "There was no other way."

"Fuu?"

Through her tears she saw Jin standing in the doorway his expression full of concern. She tried to explain through gasps and sobs what exactly had happened. Ever the calm one, Jin pulled his blanket off the bed, covering Fuu's exposed body. Carefully inspecting Mugen he placed him on the mattress.

"It's fine, it's fine." He said trying to keep Fuu calm. "Hardly a scratch. You've only knocked him out."

"Th-th-the sword." She sobbed. "Where…why do you have it? What are the words? Why did it hurt?"

He knelt by her holding her close as he smoothed her wild hair. "Shhh. We'll talk in a moment. Go and make yourself some tea and calm down a bit. I need to dress this wound lest it get worse."

She nodded and stood. Her body still shaking as she walked she pulled the blanket tighter. Outside of the room she looked back watching Jin as he cleaned the cut. Biting her lip she held back her tears as she breathed deeply. It wasn't till after she went to the kitchen that she noticed the burn on her hand and the taste on her lips.


	5. Taste of Ink

Taste of Ink

His mouth tasted like cotton when he woke again. Sitting up he groaned as he felt the rush of blood from the elevation change. With a careful hand he inspected the bandage around his head deftly tearing it off.

"Bandages?" He said tossing them aside. " And a big comfy bed?" Mugen smirked and nodded in approval. "Did I dream all that shit with the priest and crazy girl?"

"Ah you're awake."

"Guess not." He flopped back down and groaned again.

"Guess not what?" Jin asked leaning on the wall.

"Nothing. What the shit happened to my head? I don't remember it being bandaged before."

"You were accosted by a lass."

"Huh?"

"Fuu hit you in the head." He paused and laughed a bit. "I swear by the look on her face she must've thought she killed you."

"What!" Mugen sat up again throwing his legs over the side of the bed. "What'd she do that for?"

"You don't recall I take it? All the better then." He left gesturing for Mugen to come along. "If you're hungry there's leftover pizza in the oven."

"Pizza?"

"Yes, priests eat pizza too." Jin sat in the living room and set to work on the sermon he'd been working on prior to checking on his houseguest. Sunday was coming soon and all things considered the last thing he wanted was to be found lacking in front of his small congregation. It seemed lately that only a handful of parishioners even bothered to stay for the whole morning. Shaking his head wearily he noticed Mugen eating happily on the couch watching him. "Can I help you?"

"Nope. Just wondering why you do it?" He said licking the pepperoni juices off his fingers. "How do you force yourself to write a bull shit sermon to read to a room of prudes that'll take it too literally and idiots that'll misconstrue it? Damn I wouldn't even bother. You could probably just get up and do the hokey pokey and they wouldn't notice the difference."

Jin set his pen down and leaned back stretching. "Well you've got that right. Much too often religion is misinterpreted. That's when you get all the rules."

"Isn't that what it's all based on? Rules and principles and what not?"

"Not exactly." Jin said brushing back a loose strand of hair. "You see religion used to mean something. People could go to church and leave feeling whole. It provided some comfort in daily life to know that there was always some place you can go to be accepted. Problem is that, wasn't good enough."

"Of course not." Mugen said standing to move to the doorway as he lazily pulled out a cigarette.

"You can smoke by the window if you wish." Jin said gesturing to the window behind him. "That's usually where I myself partake."

"Priests smoke?"

"Only when Father McDaniel isn't watching." Jin smirked.

Mugen lit up and inhaled deep resting his elbows on the open sill. "Nice digs."

"Pardon?"

"The house. This like standard priest benefits? Seems like most churches can't afford this kind of stuff."

"We can't." Jin said turning to face him. "Most of the money comes from the donations of the parishioners. My fee has been docked twice since I've been here. I make less than the kid at Burger King who says, "you want fries with that?" Jin smiled and laughed. "It's strange really."

"What is?"

"Religion. Everyone has their own way to interpret it. Even I at times wonder why some rules are in place in the structure. There are just some that don't make sense."

Mugen nodded and flicked the filter into the dirt. Eyes lowered he watched it fizzle in the frost. "Like what?" He said turning to look at Jin. "What doesn't make sense?"

"Lots of things."

"What time is it?"

Jin glanced at his watch, "Close to eleven am. Why?"

"Just askin." He shut the window and yawned. "So where's Fuu?"

"Home. Said she had to take care of some things before she left for work." He stood and closed his notebook deciding that now was not the time to be working on it. "She said she'd return if she could leave early tonight, otherwise she'd be by tomorrow morning to check on you."

"Hmm." Mugen rubbed his head. "What'd she hit me with anyway? Feels like this one time at Rico's I had a hit of…um I mean." He trailed off and coughed returning to the couch to lounge. "So uh what was it?"

"My katana."

Fuu folded the towels as she hummed along with the radio. She'd been putting off cleaning for too long and the last thing she needed was a messy apartment to come home to again. It wasn't much, but it was hers. A two bedroom although the one was more of a large closet, hardly room for a bed. It had been her room when her mother lived there. She'd told her to go ahead and take the bigger room as she was younger and had more things to store, but Fuu insisted she didn't need the extra space.

_"Fuu, sweetie, are you sure?"_

_"Mom it's okay. You go ahead and take the bigger one. What if you meet some nice man and he sees you live in your daughter's closet?"_

_"Oh really now Fuu that's just silly."_

_"Is not, would you date a man who lived in his son's closet?"_

_"Depends on the quality of his derriere."_

_"Mom!"_

She smiled and laughed. She knew her mother would never date anyone, at least not for more than companionship. Who ever her father was, she loved him more than anything. She'd frequently catch her gazing out the window and singing softly to herself. Fuu didn't have to ask to know what she was thinking about. Somehow she always knew.

"Why didn't you ever tell me mama." She said looking at the photo on the end table. She and her mother just a year before her death. Fuu was only nineteen. Everything about her was embodied in Fuu, all but the eyes. "I don't have your eyes, or grandma's. Whose eyes do I have mom." Sighing she sat on the couch and picked up the picture. "You drank all my strawberry soda, and we rode the Hurricane coaster four times."

She traced the features she and her mother shared before putting the frame back and packing the stack of towels to put away. The only clue she had to who her father was lay within her mother's locket. After the sale of anything that wasn't an heirloom she found the trinket in her mother's jewelry box. Inside were two pictures. One of Fuu about age two or three, the other was of a man handsome with sandy blonde hair and the same eyes as herself. No name, just a picture. It appeared to be the only picture. Having looked all through her mother's belongings she found no letters or other photos. She spent years questioning anyone who'd known her mother who might have an idea of who this man was. They all claimed ignorance.

The day was disappearing rapidly as she noted the clock read nearly one in the afternoon. She had to be in by five and ready to go on by five thirty. "Where does the time go?" She ducked into her room to get a bag ready for changing. She hated not being prepared and had taken the liberty of cleaning her costumes. Setting the messenger bag on the bed she started packing up the outfits. Sparkle and skimpy cuts, often themed with cherries or schoolgirl influences. "Men are weird." She said aloud laughing at how ridiculous she and the other girls must look in the outfits.

Pulling her coat form the closet she buttoned it quickly and put the bag over her shoulder. One last glance around to make sure she had everything, her eyes fell on the rosary at her bedside. Grasping the cool beads in her hand she bit her lip. "Jin." Only hours ago he'd told her. She'd asked after all, it wasn't like they kept secrets from one another.

_"Are you hurt?"_

_She shook her head. "No. How is he?"_

_"Fine, just not conscious." He sat next to her touching her wrist softly. "You're sure you are all right? Fuu?"_

_"The sword…you…why do you…?"_

_"Shh." He soothed cupping her face with his hands. "Fuu there are things you may not understand right yet. Please we'll talk another day."_

_"But, I need to know Jin. Please." Her arms wrapped around him as her head rested on his chest. _

"_Fuu…sometimes I must preach against evil." He pushed her away gently. "And sometimes I must fight the evils around us all. That is all you need know right now."_

Locking her door she made her way down the stairs tucking the rosary safely inside her shirt she stepped outside. The sky was already growing dark with snow clouds. She wanted to know more, although she understood his reason for hesitation. She was still in shock from the situation before hand.

"Close, real close" 

She shook the memory form her mind and continued on to Azure. Truly she was frightened when Mugen approached her, but she still hoped she'd not hurt him. The streetlamps flickered on as she thought perhaps he was on drugs. Far be it for her to call Jin wrong, but Fuu wanted to believe Mugen was reachable. "I bet he's handsome when he's not all cracked out. Not thin or gaunt, but when he's well fed and rested." She sighed crossing the busy street. "I bet he'd be real nice too."

Stepping into the door she smiled at Vince blowing him a kiss and thanking him for the night off. Back in the dressing area most of the girls were in already putting on make up and adjusting clothes. Phaedra was just stepping out of the shower rustling her hair gently.

"Hey honey." She said smiling at Fuu. "So how's _mama._" She said in a knowing tone.

"Fine…why?"

"Oh come one." Akiko said leaning back in her chair. "We know it's a guy? So spill it who is he?"

Fuu started hanging up her costumes and shook her head. "No, it's not like that you guys. I was just helping out a friend. I know Vinny's got a soft spot for mamas so I told him that was it." She turned to face the skeptical women. "It's not like a date or anything. If you really wanna know I was helping out Jin with a special situation."

Phaedra sighed and started sifting through the lingerie. "Fuu Savakis What is it with you and the priest? You know he can't be with you."

"I know that Phae. It's just we're friends. Have been all our lives and so I help out when I can. He's a good man."

"Yeah I'll bet he's _real good_."

"Akiko!" Fuu laughed. "That's blasphemy!"

"Oh I'd let him _blasphem-me_!"

"Aki stop!" Fuu said blushing brightly.

"Oh com on Fuu, how long do you think it's been for the poor guy? Man of God or not that's gotta be _hard_ on him."

"You're a bitch." Fuu said laughing hysterically. "A dirty bitch."

"No I just wanted to make you laugh angel."

"Don't call me that." Fuu said sitting to do her makeup. "I'm no angel."

"Sweetie you're the kindest human I've ever met." Phaedra added. "You're gentile and genuine and honest. You're a good person."

"Well thanks just the same but…"

"Oh." Akiko said apologetically. "Right the dance, I forgot. You gonna be okay with it tonight?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "I just don't want to be an angel when I'm dancing like that. It just bothers me for some reason. I know it's just a costume but… I'll be all right. I was practicing earlier at home. I think I'm ready."

"Thirty minutes ladies." Vince called. "Lilly, Phaedra, Akiko, Fuu, Janet! You all here?"

"Everyone but Janet!" Phaedra called. "She's a little behind, we just switched the order, new line up's on your desk!"

"Gotcha!"

Fuu dipped her finger into the rouge applying it carefully to her cheekbones. Lightly, not heavily it had to be an "innocent" glow. Next, light mascara and gold eye shadow. "Heavenly not trashy" She thought. As she took the curling iron to her hair she watched one crystal tear slide down her cheek as it landed in the glitter casting sparkles on the dresser.


	6. Mercy Me

Mercy Me

"I love Paris in the spring time, I love Paris in the fall. I love Paris in the summer when it sizzles. I love Paris in the winter when it drizzles. I love Paris every moment, every moment of the year. I love Paris, why oh why do I love Paris? Because in Paris I can get away with murder. Ha, ha ah." The man paused lighting a clove cigarette from the candle near the archway. Savoring the taste he looked once more to the high vaulted window heavy with rainwater falling in little streams to the pavement below. "Father Hallbrook come out would you. You know well enough I cannot come in."

"Out of my sight demon! Why bother an old man?"

"I mean no bother. Take your time." He stood leaning just under the over hang of the doorway. "I can wait."

"I'll not be trusting a man who can't enter a church." Julian called back turning away to finish his work. All around him in the small record room were parchments and papers strewn about. Leather bound books flagged with notes and scribbles on notebooks. All his life's work, started when he was but a man of twenty. He knew he hadn't much time to retrieve his research and God knows Jin would need it. He just needed to buy time till Jacques could arrive.

"Oh come now." The man called again. "It's so nice out there's no point in me coming in out of the lovely rain." Frustrated he tossed the cigarette butt into a puddle and cracked his neck harshly. " Singin in the rain, just singin in the rain. What a glorious feeling I'm happy again." He paused laughing manically again. "Look old man I know who you are, so cut the crap and get out here. I'll hunt you down no matter where you go."

"Fuck off back to hell where you belong! And no more show tunes!" He hurriedly placed everything in the box he'd prepared. He had to get it to someone they'd not suspect. Glancing through the images in his mind he knew what he had to do. "Jin my boy I hope you're more shrewd than your father was. We'll just send the package to the angel of your heart then." A soft knock on the door was all Julian needed, as he sealed the box and pressed the label tight.

"Monsieur Hallbrook are you ready?" A young man holding a motorcycle helmet asked.

"Yes Jacques. Here get this package to the address as soon as you can." Julian said checking his weapons while the youth stared in confusion.

"Monsieur." He said furrowing his brow. "You are to come with me."

"I cannot Jacques. Not if you want a safe get away." Julian grasped the boy's shoulders tight. "Drive fast, and safe. Not reckless. Stick to main roads they'll be looking for a runner. Remember sometimes the best place to hide is in plain sight. I've taught you all I can I only hope it will be enough." Pausing Julian slipped his sword and belt around Jacques and fastened it.

"Julian, no." He protested gripping his mentor's arm fast. "I cannot take it, the blade…is yours."

"She's yours now."

"I have yet to take my vows. I am no priest yet, I cannot have a sword until…"

"Jacques. Shut up and tell me you remember how to use it."

"Yes. I do."

"Good, now go. You have your ticket?" Jacques nodded. "And the letter for Father Hayashi?"

"Yes. I have everything." Jacques turned and knelt securing the package in his backpack. "You know I never thought it would be like this. I thought yeah sure I'll go and fight, hardly any priests join the order these nowadays, but this…" He said fastening his helmet and heading to the door. "It's like a movie."

"Welcome to the casting call." Julian smiled and looked to the window. " I think Lemier is the only one out there. Go before he gets suspicious and finds you."

"Father Julian." Jacques stopped gritting his teeth slightly. "I will remember all you have taught me."

Running down the steps he stayed close to the shadows listening as the demon outside continued to taunt Julian. Still nervous and young he prayed as he crept down the stairs leaving behind his teacher. Jacques had still so much ground to cover, he was expecting Father Hallbrook to be at his side for much longer. Listening to the growing anger in the demon Lemier's voice he knew there was nothing he could do.

Straddling his motorcycle a block away, he looked back to the church. He could hear Julian and Lemier shouting, fighting. He wanted to go, to help in some way. "Julian, I don't want to waste your efforts." He said. As he started the engine a screams echoed in the Parisian streets. He knew in his heart what it was. Hesitating he held in his pain as he sped off to the airport. "God, please forgive me."

He stayed on the main roads just as Julian had instructed. Keeping his eyes open he tried not to be too jittery as the attendant scanned his bag and smiled when she gave him a suspicious look as he had no other luggage than the back pack. Stepping onto the aircraft he relaxed into his seat and opened the bag eyeing the plain brown box with it's packing tape seal and hurriedly written label.

"Fuu Savakis." He said calmly touching the address with his fingertips. "At 312 Damascus Street, apartment fourteen in Saravelle New York. I wonder," He mused. "Will she know what to do with this box?" Jacques zipped the bag back up and leaned back in his seat clutching the bundle tightly. "For even I am not sure what Julian has planned."

"A katana." Mugen said shaking his head in disbelief. "Why in the hell would a priest have a katana? Family heirloom perhaps?"

"Sort of but…never mind." Jin cast his eyes down as he folded his hands. "You couldn't possibly understand."

Mugen snorted moving to the window to smoke again. "You know, I'm not a complete imbecile." He said with a glassy stare as he observed the snow clouds. "I may not seem like it, I know. But honestly what are you going to lose in telling me something honest instead of sidestepping all my questions?"

"Mugen." Jin said smiling a little. "That's the least crude statement I've ever heard from you."

"Yeah well don't expect too much of it." He said smirking. "Now are you gonna tell me the truth or not?"

"It's a long story." Jin said. "And I have a place to be soon." He stood and moved to his room gathering a few things, among them his sword. Mugen stood lazily in the doorway, his cigarette gone. "She's a fine blade. Forged for my father and now it is mine. The markings on it change as the times do. A name, a symbol, a simple representation for each demon killed. Both for my father's time and mine. The sword and I we are one in the same."

"Then why are your father's kills on it still? You said he was dead."

Jin sighed as he placed the sword in it's casing. "Memories do not die Mugen. No matter how much you wish they would they remain. The sword will always remember its masters, regardless of who wields it. The only change will be when the hands change. When Hayashi blood no longer controls it." He pulled up a sleeve of his shirt, revealing the marks on his skin. "Every mark that is on the sword is on me. It is the nature of the work."

_"Papa?"_

_"Jin, my son come now don't be afraid." Dorian Castor beckoned his young son forward._

_"What are they papa? Do they hurt?"_

_"They're reminders Jin. So that I remember why I do this. Why I stay away for so long. Do you understand Jin? Why I must be away?"_

_"No, I want you here with mom and me."_

_"Someday...you will understand."_

_"What if I forget?"_

_"Memories never fade my son, never."_

"Damn." Mugen breathed eyeing the patterns. "What are they?"

"Names, mostly."

"It looks like there are more than the sword."

"There are, some of them are battle scars, it is not just a victory list." Jin pushed the sleeve back down and pulled on his jacket. "I have a few things to attend to." He looked at the clock, it was close to one already. He still had time to gather his thoughts before his meeting.

"Okay, where are we going?" Mugen said following Jin to the living room again.

"No, Mugen. I am going you cannot."

"What? No fucking way am I staying here all by myself."

"Afraid the boogie man will get you?"

"No, I just figured." He paused and looked away. "Forget it, I'll hold down the fort. I just thought maybe you trusted me."

"Nope." Jin said simply. "I don't even like to leave you here un attended, but really can you blame me?"

"No, I wouldn't trust me either. But uh just so you know, you can."

"Do not follow me. I wont be long. A few hours back shortly after dark."

"It's already getting dark." Mugen said looking at Jin quizzically. "Where you going anyway? Who are you seeing?"

Jin paused at the doorway he didn't remember saying he was seeing anyone. " Take care Mugen."

He watched Jin shut the door and headed to the window to watch him. His steps were not hurried, but his stride was determined. Mugen watched him for a moment before grabbing his own coat and slipping out the door. "You're going somewhere important." He said to himself. "And there might be a fight. I can tell preacher man. You're worried." Smiling like a coyote he followed just behind him.

For hours he followed Jin as he walked almost meaninglessly all over the city. Mugen stopped in at a liquor store for a bottle of rum, losing him for a moment. After going down a few turns he soon caught up again. As the snow started falling he wondered who the priest was meeting and why he seemed wary. Frowning he realized his bottle was empty.

"Damn." He said under his breath. "Hmm, I'll find you again, but first I need a re-fill."


	7. A Case of Misplaced Affection

A Case of Misplaced Affection

Fuu stood outside waiting for Jin. She really didn't want him coming in to Azure, last time was bad enough, not that Jin really minded going in. Fuu had practically died of embarrassment having her priestly escort walk into the club looking for her. She hadn't been embarrassed of him, but of herself more so. After all she had been still in costume.

Shivering she looked up and down the block. "Damn it all. Where is he?" She muttered as Vincent stepped outside for a cigarette. "Hey Vinny."

"Fuu what in the hell are you doing out here?" He said gruffly lighting the thin bit of paper and tobacco. "Get inside you'll catch your death out here."

"No I'm waiting for Jin. He said he'd walk me home tonight." She replied happily.

"Jin? What you got a new fella around I don't know about? Thought I knew all about you gals and here…"

"No Vince." Fuu said cutting him off. "Jin…Hayashi? Father Hayashi. Remember?"

Vincent nodded and smiled. "Ah yeah your uh priest friend. Still think that's weird you and him."

"Well you know, old friends and all." She said pulling her coat tighter. "You heading back in?"

"Yeah, just uh, you just yell if anything bad happens okay?"

He walked back inside as Fuu hummed to herself leaning against the wall. Frowning she remembered meeting, or rather finding, Mugen there. The sidewalk was filthy and crusted with terrors enough to make a person with OCD cringe. His filthy skin and greasy hair hiding what she didn't expect to be a handsome face. Her eyes closed as she tried to forget the brackish vomit and putrid odor of a body seeming to rot. Tapping her heel lightly she turned her head left toward the sound of voices.

"I'm telling you eez better if you jus let er go. Jus gon drin and yeah." Mugen trailed sloppily as he followed after Jin rum bottle in hand. "Hey ezz Fuu!" He yelled pointing. "Hi Fuu!"

"Yes, Mugen it is." Jin commented laughing to himself as he waved at the woman.

Not wanting them to cause a commotion at the club she stepped away walking toward them. She was a little confused as to what Mugen was doing with him, aftr all he'd said he would walk her home not he and Mugen. "So you uh decided to bring a friend?"

"Followed me." Jin said calmly. "What was I supposed to do leave him alone to do God knows what at my place?"

"Yeah." Mugen agreed throwing a lazy arm over Jin's shoulders. "I'm unstab…el. Who knows whats ima do alm by mself."

"Right." Fuu said a little confused as she started toward her home with the men in tow. "So I guess I get two escorts then, oh well. Girl can't complain I suppose."

She wanted to talk to Jin, somehow with Mugen stumbling along far from sober she felt she couldn't. There was no secret to her words, but she'd not really had much time to speak with Jin since the encounter with Mugen, not alone at least. Her mind raced with questions that had no answers, none that he'd surrender willingly. He'd always been the kind that required much pestering for any kind of information. Even as kids she'd have to bother him for hours before he'd even begin to tell her anything other than, "you wouldn't understand."

Fuu smiled and looked at the man next to her. No longer the moody little boy from the apartment across the hall. Inside she felt as though he'd not really changed that much at all. He always revealed just enough and left the rest untold.

"What?" He asked glancing at her with a concerned look.

"Nothing, just remembering what it was like."

"Wha what's like eh?" Mugen asked stumbling back to listen in. "Yous a talking bout me? Huh?"

"No, Mugen. Just remembering life before it got complicated." Fuu said scruffing his messy locks. "You wouldn't understand."

He grunted and went on humming something about drinking and women. Jin shook his head and sidestepped closer to Fuu. "What were you remembering that was so amusing?"

"Just a certain little boy who always read complicated books and never liked explaining himself to certain little girl who wouldn't leave him alone." Softly she slipped her hand into his smiling when he didn't draw away. "Remember when it was okay for you to hold my hand? We used to do it all the time."

"I know, before all this." He said gesturing to his clerical collar before concealing it beneath his scarf. "You had shorter hair then."

"You didn't. The Jin Hayashi I know always had long hair." She shifted leaning on him just a little breathing him in. "You haven't changed Jin, you just got older and bigger."

They nearly passed her apartment building in their calm mirth. Jin had to call ahead to Mugen who was more than content with stumbling on till the morning came. The promise of food and a warm home brought him back and heading up the stairs behind them. Fuu didn't have much to offer them, a cup of coffee or tea, she still had to go shopping for groceries so supplies were low. A string of colored Christmas lights hung in the window providing an unexplained happiness in the otherwise simple apartment. Rent was high so living frivolous was out of the question.

"Make yourselves at home." Fuu said hanging up her coat and scarf. "I'm just gonna get changed real quick."

She zipped away and Mugen plopped on the couch heavily. Raising the bottle to his lips he groaned and shook the last drops from it. "Empty."

"It's not as though you didn't have enough." Jin said stretching before taking a seat at the small dining table.

"You drank eet too padre don't pull that holy..er than thou shit on me." He slurred as he rested the bottle on the coffee table. "Where's that girl?"

"That girl?" Fuu said stepping out of her room as she pulled a shirt over her head. "Jeesh I'm gone for one minute and he forgets who I am." Heading toward the kitchen she rested her hand on Jin's shoulder for a moment giving it a soft squeeze before moving on. "You guys like some coffee?"

"Yeah." Mugen said leaning back and relaxing on the couch. "Real strong. You got any food Fuu." He laughed. "Fuu….food."

"I'll se what I can find." Ducking to look in the fridge she looked around before deciding that left over pizza was perfect. "Mmm, pepperoni."

"You need help with anything."

Turning around she saw Jin leaning on the doorframe comfortably cleaning the lenses of his spectacles with a shirt sleeve, a gentle smile on his lips making her heart beat a little faster. "No, I'm okay." She said blushing as she turned to the coffee pot and started in on filling the filter with grounds. "You can go and keep an eye on Drunky McHangover if you like."

"You sure?"

"No." She said pouring the water as she listened to the steam spurt from the machine. "I mean yes." Gulping she placed the cold pizza on a plate popping it into the microwave desperately trying not to look at Jin. "I mean. I've got it all…" She stopped short as he breath hitched in her throat. He stood inches away from her the counter behind her preventing her escape. "Under...control..."

"You seem distraced." He muttered tilting her face up to him with his fingertips. "Did anything happen? Are you bothered by something?"

He was being sincere, she knew that, he only wanted to know if she was okay. The hidden meaning, the forbidden emotion wasn't supposed to be so easily read. But nonetheless she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Shocked he tried backing away, but she refused to let him go. Her body pressed tight to his as he moved his hands to her waist running them to the small of her back. Her fingernails were grazing the skin of his neck softly as he leaned into her kiss. It was wrong that he loved her smell and that she tasted like the finest wine. Wrong that she felt so familiar to him. He knew he should stop. "Stop." He managed between breaths. "Fuu, we need to stop."

She paused feeling his fingers on her lips as he gently moved away from her straightening his shirt and hair. "I'm sorry." She said turning to watch the microwave as it beeped signaling the end of the cooking food. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Perhaps I should go."

"No." She started as she placed a mug on the counter filling it with warm coffee. "Mugen is hungry and I said I'd give you coffee. Don't let my foolishness drive you away."

He accepted the mug as she held it out to him. "Fuu…"

"Don't." She said filling a cup for Mugen and balancing the plate in her other hand. "Just let me enjoy it. Don't remind me that it was wrong. Not yet." She started toward the living room where Mugen was comfortably watching television. "Remember," She whispered to Jin. "That's all I ask. Don't forget."

She placed the food and coffee in front of Mugen earning a smile and what she assumed was a thank you. They didn't stay long after that. An hour or so, just long enough to eat and rest before heading back, Mugen without much recourse, followed Jin as he really had no where else to go.

"See ya next time Fuu. Take care." That's what he said as he left following the silent priest through the door.

She smiled in spite of herself as she bolted the lock. She hoped Jin wasn't too mad at her, after all it wasn't so foreign to kiss him. She, at one time, was the one fighting him off.

_"Jin." She laughed as she writhed beneath him. "Jin stop it. My mom's gonna hear us."_

_"No she wont." He said moving his lips slowly down her neck brushing her hair aside. _

_"If you get going we'll end up doing more than kiss and then she'll hear." She said softly pulling him back up to her lips. "Wait a little longer she'll go back to night shift soon and then we can do it again."_

_"You make it difficult."_

_"So do you."_

Opening her eyes she stood straight lest she fall asleep leaning on the door. Hanging on to that image was always hard. Even worse when the moments after that came into play. His leaving for school, his decision to enter the priesthood, his stoic explanation of the whole thing while she lay sobbing on the blankets. Her boyfriend had chosen his path and her mother had gone forever. There was no break in between the tears, just as one pain was subsiding the phone call came.

_"Fuu? Fuu sweetie is that you?" Vida asked concerned._

_"Yeah…it is." She said still sniffling from the breakup._

_"Oh honey did you already find out?"_

_"Find out what?"_

_"Oh, I heard you crying and figured you'd already been told…"_

_"Vida what is it?" She asked insistently already sobbing from the distress and sympathy evident in her voice._

_"It's your momma honey. There was a man…drugs…shot…everything they could…so sorry…"_

She only caught bits and pieces of it after that. It was all too much. It still was, for the girl who had no idea where she belonged. Something didn't fit, didn't feel right. She clicked off the light and crawled into bed clutching her pillow tightly. Between soft sobs only one word was clear. "Father."


	8. Morning Comes Early

Morning Comes Early

The winter sunlight was always more forgiving when mornings came. It's dull brightness making waking easier on the exhausted citizens of Saravelle. Fuu Suvakis being one that was in no mood to get up. Her head ached and her eyes felt puffy as she feigned being asleep. In truth she'd been between sleep and awake for about an hour now, but just hadn't felt like getting up.

With an irritated groan she sat up glancing at the bedside clock. "It's like eight thirty. Why am I even awake?" She yawned rolling off the bed as she winced at the cold flooring beneath her. "It's not enough to be haunted by my past all night, but now I'm up early too." She whined as she set the coffee pot and switched on the news.

Outside it was snowing again. The drifts were reaching a few feet now instead of their usual six inches. In the background a weatherman was jubilantly expressing his excitement for the kids with school closures. Fuu smiled at the shots of children running around in the powder. Their rosy lips and cheeks shining as they ran around armed with infinite snowballs. In the distance of the shot she could clearly see the church and Jin's quarters.

"Oh, damn it all." She said pouring her coffee angrily. "TV have you forsaken me too? Like I need a reminder." Her fingers massaged her temples as she recalled the previous evening. "Why am I so hopeless?" She couldn't even remember why she'd kissed him. There was no reason for any of it aside from her own loneliness. "Chalk it up to nostalgia and being a girl without a father. That's supposed to mess kids up right?" She said to no body. Sipping the black brew she sighed and ran a hand through her messy hair. A shower, she figured, might help wake her up and maybe make her feel better about kissing a priest. "There's gotta be a special level of hell for that."

Mugen was staring at the people as he sat on the steps outside. It was freezing as to be expected on a snowy day like today. His red jacket was hardly enough to keep the wind chill off his skin. Distraction plagued him as he hadn't noticed the cigarette in his mouth was now down to nothing. His mind raced as he attempted to figure why it was he was so bothered by the priest kissing Fuu. It wasn't as though they'd never done so, he was more than aware of the past the two had. It wasn't, as Jin had said, that he was born a priest.

"Mugen."

Turning his gaze toward the door he watched Jin approach him. His stately walk hardly faltering in the slick snow. "Hey."

"What're you doing out here?" He asked leaning on the railing. "If you keep smoking on the church steps like this your going to scare away the parishioners. Not to mention get me in trouble for housing a transient."

"Sorry." He said standing and stretching. "Just needed somewhere to think, this seemed as good a place as any." He glared carefully at the priest, studying his movements as he looked for any sign of regret. "So, will we be seeing Fuu today?"

Jin looked away to something across the street. "I doubt it."

"Really." Mugen said a smile tugging at his lips. "Because they way I see it, maybe you should."

"Fuu's a big girl she's fine on her own."

"Not what I mean Padre." Mugen flicked the butt into the snow with a scowl. "If you think she's not confused then you're wrong. I don't know what exactly went on between you two in the past, but…"

"Wait a second." Jin said in an agitated tone. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"You and Fuu and you're little kitchenette coup. I saw you two in a very un priestly lip lock." Mugen lit another cigarette and scoffed harshly. "You act like it's no big deal, like it was just an accident."

"It was." He said coolly. "She didn't know what she was doing."

"Maybe," Mugen agreed walking slowly down the steps. "But did you?"

"Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"I don't, I just know stuff sometimes." Mugen jumped sliding along the sidewalk. "I'm gonna go for a walk, don't worry I aint buyin any drugs."

Stepping out of the shower Fuu dried her hair ruffling it with the towel. She still had time before work, so she wasn't in any need to blow dry it. Slipping on a pair of jeans and a sweater she jumped when a knock sounded on her door.

"What in the…coming." She called hurrying toward the door as the knocking continued. "Hang on will ya!" Opening the door she gasped as she stared directly at a handsome young man, not much older than herself. His blonde hair hung in lose waves and his eyes were a light brown.

Smiling softly he continued to breath heavily as though he'd run all the way up the stairs. In a whispered tone he sighed, "Bel ange."

"C-can I help you?" She asked sliding her body half way behind the door.

"Je suis desole, I um. My apologies. I forget myself. Please allow me to come in I have news of the most important nature for Father Jin Hayashi."

"I'm sorry." Fuu said noting his thick French accent. "Jin does not live here."

"I know, I was sent to find Fuu Suvakis to give the information to her for him by my mentor Father Julian." He said glancing down the halls nervously. "Please allow me to come in."

Narrowing her eyes she took a breath trying to comprehend exactly what was going on. "What's you name?"

"Excusez-moi, my name is Jacques. Jacques Renaud." He said extending his hand.

"I am Fuu." She said politely taking his hand. "You may enter." Deciding he was of no threat she moved aside as he smiled.

"Merci." He replied ducking in quickly. "I have traveled very far and it has been treacherous." He went instantly to the windows drawing the blinds quickly. "They are watching form all around, we have to be careful, yes."

"Uh, sure." Fuu said stepping closer. "How is it you know Jin?"

"Oh, I don't know him, well aside form what I've heard." Jacques said kneeling on the floor as he unzipped the backpack. "All I know is that Father Julian's last wish was for me to be getting this box to him."

Fuu eyed the nervous man as he checked and rechecked the bag's contents before relaxing into a sitting position on the floor. He wore plain black clothes much like the ones Jin wore regularly, except without the tell tale white collar. "You…are a priest?" She questioned taking a seat on the arm of her couch.

"Ah, no. Just a…" He paused furrowing his brown in thought. "In training? Yes? Learning to be one. I was studying under Father Julian, trying to rebuild the order." He stood suddenly listening intently. He hushed Fuu as she was about to speak as he moved closer to the door his ear against the wall. It was then that the steady thud of footfalls resounded in the hall outside. "Someone is coming." Jacques said bringing his hand to rest on the hilt of a sword. Turning the handle slowly he gestured for her to stay back. With one quick pull the door was wide open and his blade sat squarely on the wrist of a very confused man.

"Jesus fuck!" Mugen jumped back nicking his wrist in the process. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." Jacques replied standing his ground in the doorway.

"Look you son of a bitch if you touched her I swear I'll…"

"Mugen?"

"Fuu. What the fuck's going on here?" He yelled peering at her behind the man with the sword. "I come over here to see how you're doin and the French tickler here…"

"French tickler?" Jeacques said lowering his blade a little.

"Hey, shut it. I'm talking to the lady okay?"

"Mugen, Jacques, please both of you calm down." Fuu stepped out from behind Jacques and gestured for him to put his weapon away. "Mugen is a friend Jacques, it's okay. We can trust him."

"I'm sorry I just…"

"It's okay." She said as she turned to Mugen. "How's your arm?"

"Little cut just above the wrist. Nothing too bad I mean it's not even bleeding."

Fuu ushered them both in as the neighbors started poking out of their rooms eyeing the commotion. She smiled and waved them off bowing apologetically. "Okay you two just sit here and try not to kill each other while I go find something to clean the cut."

Mugen watched the blonde fellow as he sat silently his hand never leaving the sword's hilt. He kept on looking at a black backpack on the floor nearby as though it would grow legs and run off without his careful observation. "You got a bomb in there or somethin?"

"Eh? No, nothing like that." He replied. "You are a friend of the lady?"

"Suppose so." Mugen said leaning back on the couch as he inspected the now blood seeping cut. "And you?"

"Just a messenger monsieur."

Fuu returned quickly with some antiseptic and some gauze for Mugen. Kneeling in front of him she dabbed at the small cut concernedly pouting her lips. Her hair was falling just in front of her eyes enough to prevent any expression from being visible. Mugen sat still allowing her to do as she needed and for once didn't protest to being taken care of. Without even realizing he was doing it, he smiled.

"There." She said looking up at him. "Better?"

Flexing his hand a few times he nodded. "Well it sure aint worse." Looking back down at her she sat up higher her hand resting on his leg as she watched the wrapping. "What is it?" He asked.

"Oh." She said brushing a bit of hair away from her eyes. "I just wanted to be sure…I mean I thought that I saw you…"

"Fuu."

They both turned to look at Jacques standing by the window a hurried and frightful expression in his eyes. Clutching the bag tightly he released the blinds he was holding making a crunch sound as the plastic snapped back into place.

"They're coming. Oi mon dieu" He said as he quickly crossed himself.

"What do you mean?" Fuu asked as standing to meet him. "Jacques?"

"We must hurry."

"Hey!" Mugen grasped Jacques by the shoulders holding him still. "What is going on? You tell us now or we don't go."

"To tell you now will kill you, we cannot waste time. Please, take me to Father Hayashi. He is the only one who can help."

Mugen growled low at the man as Fuu grabbed her purse and nodded at him. "Fine. Is it dangerous."

"Yes, tres mauvais. It will be bad." Jacques replied jerking his head to look in the direction of the window. "Fuu is there a back way out?"

"Yes, the fire escape." She headed for the kitchen the two men in tow following close. Opening the door quickly she felt someone grab her arm. "Huh? Mugen?"

"He said it's dangerous." He said his eyes sparking. "You stay close at all times got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."


End file.
